


Carted Away

by antigrav_vector



Series: Bingo - Western AU [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Crossover, M/M, Multiverse, No Dialogue, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, Unrequited Crush, bodies, dead bodies, no burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony has to help Mrs. Barnes dispose of the bodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the "graveyard" prompt on my bingo card. Betaed by [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan).

Sometimes, Tony sighed, he really had to wonder what the hell he'd done for the universe to decide he had to deal with this level of crazy. A certain level of penance for what he'd done before Afghanistan, sure. But this was just off the walls insane. Some of it was a good kind of weird. He was in an alternate dimension where time apparently moved more slowly -- he'd found out that he was in the Year of the Lord 1872 -- in a tiny town in the Midwest somewhere, known as Timely. He'd met a bunch of people in town that all reminded him very much of the Avengers, along with a few newcomers, like Jan and Carol. The whole thing was making him really curious about multiverse theory and how it tied in to relativity, and whether some of these new people existed in his own universe. If they did, he wanted to recruit them.

But the good weird was overshadowed by the bad weird. He was being sought by the local mayor, with force, for who knew what reason. It was probably not one Tony would have agreed with, on a very basic philosophical level. That much was clear, just based on the reactions of Timely's residents to Fisk's actions. Assuming, of course, that the people he'd met were telling the truth about the whole thing. That was an assumption Tony was willing to make, however, based on what he'd seen of the place so far. The very disquieting thing about it was the level of force that their opponents were willing to use. Tony had been pursued before, been kidnapped and ransomed. Hell, he'd even been a prisoner of war. This was a whole other level of fucked up, though.

Learning that someone had burnt down his counterpart's smithy had been one thing. Finding out they'd left him inside to burn to death had been another entirely. The thought still made him shudder.

And now, here he was, helping dispose of the bodies that were littering Mrs. Barnes' house after their latest clash with Fisk's goons.

It was just late enough that false dawn was turning the sky a pale blue-grey, and he was hauling around bodies. Mrs. Barnes had produced a wheelbarrow from somewhere, dropped a pair of men in it, and told him to take them to the northern edge of town and dump them there.

Rather than protest -- Nat was a seriously scary lady no matter the universe, apparently -- Tony had picked up the handles of the wheelbarrow. He wasn't sure where the northern edge of town was, but he figured putting the rising sun on his right ought to work. He had no real desire to ask Mrs. Barnes any questions at the moment.

Carting the pair of men to a point about a hundred meters beyond the last building he passed, Tony decided that was good enough and tipped the pair of them onto the ground. 

It felt deeply _wrong_ to just leave them there, but Tony didn't have the tools, time, or strength to dig a grave big enough for them. Unsettled, he hurried back to Mrs. Barnes' house with the wheelbarrow, trying his best not to think about the whole situation too much.

\------


End file.
